


Punishment

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chair Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel metes out punishment upon Dean's body by spanking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Dean watched Castiel walk from the bathroom, skin glistening in the light thrown down from above them, patterned slightly from the light of the motel room lampshade. Sweat mingled with droplets of water patterned across angelic skin - now thankfully free of blood and pieces of ganked vampire - but all Dean could see was the neon pink towel wrapped tightly around his lover's hips, the pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers pushed hastily onto Castiel's feet.

Despite Castiel's erection tenting the front of the towel outward in a tempting bulge, Dean started to laugh. Amusement shone through in every movement he made, in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, happy laughter trickling past the usually stressed expression he wore nowadays since Sam had left.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as his brow furrowed in the customary look of angelic confusion. "What's so funny, Dean?"

"Have you seen yourself, lately, Cas? You're wearing a bright pink towel, and you're wearing freaking bunny slippers," Dean pointed out, leaning over to prop his hands on his knees as support against his laughter.

"Yes. And?" Castiel asked. frown growing deeper by the second, with every fresh gale of laughter dropping from Dean's lips. "I thought you'd like it."

"It's not the type of thing you'd associate with an angel, Cas. You'd at least expect something more - well, something more," Dean offered, with a helpless shrug. "Something angelic, warrior like. Not freaking pink, fluffy bunny slippers."

He didn't even see Castiel move, was totally unprepared for what happened next. One minute he was standing, doubled over with happy laughter, the next his body was draped helplessly over the hard edge of Castiel's knee, the angel sitting firmly on the nearest wooden chair. Dean's arms were dangling, palms pressed flat against the floor, discomfort and alarm radiating from every pore of the hunter's body. His knees touched the ground, and the position felt a little uncomfortable. His knees started to feel sore from scraping against the carpet with every movement both of them made, leaving carpet burns on tender flesh. He suddenly felt the sole of Castiel's slipper slamming into his naked ass, yet he couldn't even remember when his ass had gotten naked. All he felt the sole of the slipper flapping against his skin, stinging, blows raining hard against his exposed buttocks.

"You dare laugh at me, Dean?" Castiel rasped out, his voice a husky whisper. "I should punish you for that. I did this for you."

Ever since Castiel had found out that Dean liked being spanked and liked Castiel taking control in the bedroom, he'd taken every opportunity he could to exercise his duty. This time, however, he'd looked truly angry, riled, and looked like he really meant it.

Dean closed his eyes and felt the blows and their aftershocks ratchet through his body. He felt arousal suddenly course through his body, tightening his balls, dick already half hard at the onslaught. Castiel continued to spank him with his own slipper, muttering curse words huskily into Dean's ear, which made Dean cry out suddenly with growing arousal. His dick was fully erect now, digging into Castiel's thigh where Dean rested against him, smearing pre cum over angelic skin, hips jarring against Castiel's leg with the force of the angel's spanking.

Castiel hit him harder still, clearly enjoying himself now, dick fully erect between his legs, curling up to press against Dean's abdomen, digging into the hunter and making him squirm. The hunter wanted Castiel inside him, wanted his lover to fuck him hard, wanted to the spanking to be over so he could feel Castiel inside him, filling him, moving sensuously inside him and pleasuring him.

"Cas," Dean panted out, crying out when a particularly hard spank fell against his ass. "Castiel, please."

"What, you little bitch?" Castiel asked, voice husky, rasping, sounded so sexual Dean moaned, eyes rolling towards the angel's face.

He stared at Castiel's stormy blue eyes underlaid with an undercurrent of high arousal. The hunter stared at the angel's plump lips half parted, and wanted to feel that mouth upon him, sucking him off, kissing him, anything so long as his mouth was on him.

"Cas, dude, I want you to fuck me, now," Dean rasped out, as Castiel slowly stopped his spanking, dark, storm filled eyes glaring, stern, needy.

Dean knew that Castiel was going to give in, as he'd seen that look too many times before to know that his lover was going to fuck him, wanted to make love to him as much as Dean wanted him to. Castiel growled, lips looking fuller still as he pouted purposefully, eyes rolling to the ceiling as he allowed Dean to stand. Castiel's eyes rested on Dean once more, rested purposefully upon Dean's erect dick, lust settled deep within his eyes at the sight.

He reached for Dean, let Dean straddle him, fingers stroking against Dean's tight hole sensuously, hands soothing flaming skin and setting the flames of the spanking out. Dean sighed, dick throbbing, aching, craving release as Castiel's eyes rested on his once more, dicks rubbing together as Dean purposefully rubbed against Castiel's erection, chair squeaking beneath them as they rutted.

Castiel hastily sucked at his fingers, licked them, sucked them until they were wet, before he reached round to ease past Dean's tight ring of muscles. The angel breached Dean's tight little hole and pressed inside, which made Dean yell out in want, in need, in desire. Dean cried again for Castiel to fuck him, as he arched up from Castiel's knee, dick nudging against the angel's chest insistently. He started fucking himself hard upon the angel's hand, murmuring at the pleasure coursing through him, threatening to consume him as they rocked together on the chair, wood creaking beneath them as Castiel found Dean's prostate, and stroked his way over the bundle of muscles. His movements made Dean squirm, shout, and beg for more.

The angel fucked his fingers inside Dean, stretched him wider, looser, open, before he slowly withdrew his fingers. Dean sighed, eyes closed as he smiled. Castiel smoothed saliva over his own straining dick, whimpers falling from ripe lips at the contact. He needed to come yet didn't want release until he was inside Dean. He pulled Dean forward, positioned his dick against Dean's hole, and traced the head of spit slick cock against Dean's hole. The hunter writhed against him, and lowered himself down upon Castiel's cock, wincing, hissing at the pain over being breached. He stopped, hesitated, and waited until the pain had passed, allowing the angel to fully sheathe himself inside his lover.

Castiel whimpered, laid his forehead against Dean's heavily muscled chest, before he thrust into Dean desperately, hands supporting Dean's hips as he pounded into him repeatedly. Dean writhed against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean fucked himself onto Castiel's dick greedily, taking him in as deep as he could. He took all that Castiel could give, all that Castiel was, cries falling from hunter's lips at the feel of his lover filling him, dick sheathed tight inside his ass.

Castiel was whimpering, little purling mewls and purrs squeaking in his throat helplessly, mingling with breathy moans of need, of want, of desire as he fucked harder into Dean. His hips lifted from the chair, as he thrust his dick hard inside Dean, soon screaming at the feel of Dean surrounding him, pleasuring him, his velvet warmth a perfect fit around his thick shaft.

Dean rocked his hips harder against Castiel, chair creaking wildly in protest over being abused by the heavy onslaught. Dean's body shook, trembled, and shuddered against Castiel's as the hunter grabbed onto his dick, before he pleasured himself hard with quickly pumping fingers straining over engorged flesh. It took only a few passes before he came, spurting his cum in thick strands over Castiel's abdomen and chest, across his own abdomen, filling his hand with his spunk, screaming for Castiel as he orgasmed.

His muscles clenched tight around Castiel's dick, waves of bliss juddering through his lover. Castiel climaxed, spurting his come inside Dean and filling him with his release. He writhed against his lover, screaming for Dean, hips thrusting against Dean's with the last of his orgasm, as the chair groanieda and threatened to break beneath them.

Gradually, their frantic, sweaty coupling slowed down, and they gently rocked to a halt. They were left helpless, exhausted and sated in each others arms, the angel's dick still sheathed snugly inside Dean's ass. Dean didn't want to move, wanted Castiel sheathed inside him for as long as he could hold onto him. Dean had to move in the end when the position grew too uncomfortable. He stood, easing himself away from his lover's already softening member,and helped Castiel to regain his feet, before they collapsed upon the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Their hands fondled and caressed each other's bodies as they exchanged heated kisses, tongues fucking hard into each other's mouths as easily as Castiel had fucked his dick inside Dean.

Dean eased Castiel onto his back, spread Castiel's legs wider, already stiff dick pressing against Castiel's leg, showing intent, interest, as he rutted against Castiel helplessly. He slowed, pulled back with an effort, spat upon his fingers before he slid one inside Castiel and swirled around, stretching his lover open. His fingers rubbed against Castiel's prostate making him squirm against him, wanton cries falling from plump, full lips as he writhed.

Dean settled his body between Castiel's spread legs, angled them wider still, before he could settle against his lover, body covering Castiel's own greedily. He smoothed saliva over his dick eagerly, soft grunts and murmurs falling from his mouth as he pleasured himself. Dean's eyes locked on Castiel's as he showed his interest, showed Castiel he was thinking of him while he masturbated. He took it almost to the point of release before he pulled back with an effort and eased himself inside Castiel, pushing against the angel's muscles when the initial reluctance, first resistance began to fade.

His breath caught in his throat at the tight, hot feel of Castiel surrounding him, at the heat, the dryness of Castiel's hole around him, and at the feel of his dick fully sheathed inside his angel. He thrust inside the angel roughly, before he felt and heard Castiel shudder and moan against him.

Dean cried, started thrusting into Castiel, as Castiel's heels dug into his ass, keeping him there as they fucked. He closed his eyes, body shuddering as he filled his angel with his release. Strangled cries fell from his lips as he orgasmed, voice rough and pleasured and sounding totally unlike his own. Castiel's cries turned into screams, body rocking hard against the hunter's, hips thrusting against Dean's roughly. Castiel fucked himself onto Dean's thick shaft, his fingers wrapping around his erection and jerking himself off steadily as he did so.

He stared up into Dean's face, who watched Castiel as he masturbated, hand flicking across his erection, pleasuring himself before he came. Castiel released his cum across them both in thick, glistening strands, cries falling from his lips in mewling gasps, eyes shining from within with the force of his true self aching to be let out. Dean was held transfixed, shielded from the glow of Castiel, when the angel half closed his eyes, in an attempt to shield his lover from himself. Dean blinked and the light was gone, angel eyes returned once more to a deeper shade of blue.

Dean slowly eased his cock from Castiel's hole, lips parted as he lay beside his lover, one arm curling about Castiel's waist. Dean's fingers stroked idly at soft skin and sharp hip bones, brushing against a sudden shift and fan of feathers as Castiel stretched his wings suddenly. Dean blinked and the wings were gone, much to his dismay. He turned to face Castiel, and saw that the angel's eyes lips pushed out in almost child like sleeping pleasure, despite the fact the angel never slept. The expression made Dean's heart ache for him, with untold love for the angel.

He settled in to Castiel's body, legs, arms wrapping, entwining with his lover's, warmth exchanged between their bodies as they cuddled. Dean watched a smile lift the corners of Castiel's mouth,and saw his ripe lips return to their former sleepy, sated pout.

Dean leant forward, and pressed a kiss against Castiel's mouth gently. He rested his head upon Castiel's shoulder, and smiled when he felt the angel's arm tighten around him reflexively, as the hunter slipped into sated sleep. Even when Dean was asleep, the angel protected him, wanted him, loved him and Dean felt comforted by the thought. He knew that he would give his help, his love, his protection towards Castiel any time that Castiel asked for it, and even when he didn't. He would also take any form of punishment that Castiel chose to mete out upon his body, knowing that he'd enjoy every minute of their time together.

He knew no more then, slipping into happy sleep in his angel's arms.

~fini~


End file.
